Crimson Tides
by JadeSerpent365
Summary: What happens when a powerful shadowy figure kidnaps the Boy Who Lived? Harry, after his first year at Hogwarts, learns what it truly means to be the bane of Voldemort's existence, and of his inner power that he never knew he possessed. No pairings!
1. Trials

Author's Note: Hi! Before you read this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please let me know if I make any mistakes with the lore, or anything. I love constructive criticism so review :) This story is a sort of tribute to my favorite band IAMX. Every chapter title will include a song from them. I suggest you listen to each song I name the chapters after to get the full experience. I hope you enjoy the story! :D This chapter's song: IAMX-Trials

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC which hasn't been introduced yet!

Harry already missed Hogwarts, and the first week hadn't even passed yet. Truly, his relatives were frightful, horrid beings. As Harry picked at the weeds, and tended to his Aunt's garden he reminisced about his past year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Between Ron and Hermione he was never bored. They were the best of friends he could ever ask for. They helped stave off the dark thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him at times. Hermione, the knowledgeable one, figured out most of the problems they faced when finding that blasted stone. He shuddered remembering how that thing whispered to him sweet promises of meeting his parents again. Luckily, he wasn't so easily fooled, and managed to disintegrate Quirrel. He can still remember the ashes that caked his fingers.

He sighed, wondering when his friends would send him letters. They promised they would write, but it seemed they forgot about him. He wished he could just fly above the clouds, and soar through-

"Harry! I don't feed you to daydream in the garden, boy!" His aunt's shrill voice shrieked.

Immediately, he jumped up and apologized. "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, it won't happen again."

"It'd better not or else I will let Vernon teach you another lesson."

Harry silently prayed his Aunt would not tell Uncle Vernon. His "lessons" consisted of beating him till he was bruised and bloodied all over. Some days, he could barely stand or walk which got him another "lesson" until they finally let him rest.

Everyday passes the same for Harry, an endless list of chores until he can sleep in his tiny cupboard. The spiders, dust, and nightmares usually mean he doesn't sleep at all sometimes. He remembers red snakelike eyes staring at him, and he is afraid that Quirrell's ash form will pop out of the darkness. He hopes that one day these trials will end. Maybe he will have a quiet next school year with no threatening monsters both physical and mental.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, but think of it as an introductory chapter! :)


	2. Walk With The Noise

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm amazed at how many people viewed, favorited, and followed this story! School hit me hard this week so I'm glad to finally get this chapter out. Please review, and I do hope you like the song. This chapter's song: IAMX- Walk With The Noise. I particularly like the lyric "So many blows ripping apart our gentle souls." I think it fits perfectly with the way Harry is treated. Anyway, enough of my rambling enjoy! :)

Harry woke up with the sound of his cousin thundering down the stairs. He groaned as dust fell on top of him, and his bruised back ached from the uncomfortable position he was in.

"Get up, boy! I will not have you lounging about the house!" Uncle Vernon's voice cut through Harry's sleep muddled brain.

Harry exited the cupboard carefully, ever wary of Vernon's meaty fist. He was greeted by Dudley's pudgy face instead.

"Yeah, get up Harry! I want breakfast!" Dudley hit him a few times to make sure his feet were moving as fast as they could. He wished he could see Dudley's faced mashed in just as payback.

He set to work cooking a breakfast fit for kings and queens. Then again, in this house his Aunt and Uncle are the king and queen. As he served, his Aunt eyed him with barely concealed disgust.

He patiently stood and waited for his family to finish their humongous meal. His stomach growled as he smelled the aroma coming from the bacon and eggs.

"Is that the thanks we get for putting up with you, boy? To think, I was going to let you go without a lesson today." His Uncle's angry gaze set upon him.

He couldn't move, and he hoped that he could make up for the mistake. "I'm very sorry Uncle Vernon, I appreciate all that you do for me."

"Hmph, good now today is special. We will be leaving to take Dudley to the theatre today. I expect that you will behave quietly, and finish your list of chores while we are gone."

He couldn't believe it, they were leaving him at home. He was almost shaking with excitement. "I will do as you ask, Uncle Vernon. I hope you enjoy your time at the theatre." He hated speaking as if he was a robot programmed to meet their every will, but with them leaving nothing could bring down his much deserved happiness.

Eventually, they finished and scrambled to get ready in time. Harry watched them run, well waddle in some cases, around the house. Harry knew though to never be idle, and he set about scrubbing the kitchens.

As they bolted out the door, his Uncle threw one last scathing remark. "If I see that you have disobeyed any of our rules I will personally beat you until you wish you were dead."

Harry flinched, that remark hit him like a slap to the face. He wasn't wanted by them, and he never would be. As he trudged back inside the house, Harry let a few lone tears fall. Shaking himself out of the last remnants of his sorrow, he made a final decision. He will flee.

He knew that the house was protected by blood wards, but what good were they if his blood was spilt by his relatives' hands? Eager to finally see Hedwig after she had been locked up for the entire week, he went down towards the basement. Opening her cage, he could see her better, and he noticed that she didn't look too worse for wear. Her feathers were a bit ruffled, but it seems his relatives took better care of her than him. He gently petted her, and gave her a piece of turkey he stole from the fridge. After she finished, he opened the window. "Hedwig, go and be free. I'm leaving this hellhole, and I don't want you getting caught. Stay out of sight until I call you again. If I don't call you in at least two days send for help." Giving her one last petting, he let her go.

Now I need to pack for my journey, Harry thought. Immediately, he grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, and other essentials. Stuffing everything into an old backpack, he was finally ready to start this brand new chapter in his life.


End file.
